


War Crimes

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys - Freeform, Empress Undyne Ending, Humans, Light Bondage, Other, Undyne - Freeform, general violence, humans being jerks, non-consensual touching/fondling, sensitive hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Undyne gets captured by some humans.  They regret it intensely.





	War Crimes

“ _Captain_ of the monster resistance?”

The voice was mocking, with a snide undertone that left Undyne aching to ram a spear down its owner’s throat.  She forced herself to remain still where she knelt, keeping her eyes forward as the human circled behind her.  If he wanted information, he’d have to take the gag out first.  She hoped he would.  She was dying to show him just how sharp her teeth were.  All it would take was one second...

A hand threaded itself through her ponytail.  Immediately, she jerked her head aside and tried to scramble forward-

"Mggk," she grunted as her wrists and ankles were immediately jerked short by a set of handcuffs looped through a u-bolt in the concrete floor.

“Pretty long for a soldier,” the human mused, catching her ponytail again and giving it a rough tug.  Undyne inhaled sharply, then snarled behind the gag as a few of the sensitive, red strands tore out.  Unlike human hair, which was dead and senseless, Undyne’s was a matrix of delicate, living antennae.  Her parents had called it a gift from her ancestors, who had favored dark water and relied on the pressure-sensitive strands to navigate when eyesight alone would have been useless.  Undyne found it incredibly annoying.  Hard to keep out of her face, always in the way of her helmet, just another handle for some jackass to grab in a fight, but cutting it hurt like _hell_.  It also made her entire head feel numb until it grew back in, and itched like crazy the whole time.  The slight convenience just wasn't worth the discomfort.

Most of the time, anyway...

The hand let go, and Undyne shook her head with an irritated growl.  She flinched when something tugged at the back of her head, then tensed uncertainly as a rush of tingles spread through her hair, across her shoulders, and down her spine.  The light, free feeling was shockingly good, and so intense that it nearly overwhelmed the soreness in her chafed wrists and aching knees.

 “Sarge told us not to fuck with you,” the human breathed, casually dropping the leather band that had held Undyne’s ponytail in place over her shoulder.  “Said you were gonna be useful for bringing down the rest of those dust-buckets you call an army.”  

Undyne bit down a whimper as he ran his fingers through her loose hair, shivering as the contact sent electric tingles down her back and across her shoulders.  A tiny, exhausted part of her wanted to close her eyes and lean back, to relax and enjoy the small pleasure of having someone play with her hair after so, _so_ long.  Monsters were made of love and magic after all, and she was no exception. 

Too bad this fuckwad and his friends had killed half of her squad before she’d been able to pull off a distraction and give everyone else time to escape.  This _human_ was responsible for the deaths of innocent monsters, and Undyne calmly decided that he was going to die tonight.  Even if she had to chew through this gag and gnaw off her own fucking hands to make it happen.

“…who are you anyway?  What makes everyone think you’re so important?  Some noble?  A princess?  You don't look like a _captain_ to me.”  Undyne felt one of his hands move lower, then slip into her shirt collar.  She threw her shoulder forward, snarling incoherently as raw pain slammed through the chafed skin on her wrists.  He chuckled again, keeping his hand in place. 

“Don’t be like that, princess,” he whispered, fingers now gently stroking her hair.  A whimper forced itself past her teeth as the slow touches warmed the sensitive strands and sent little shivers through her body.  A lock of hair that had slipped over her shoulder slowly flushed a dark, purplish red as her face and the back of her neck began warm.

“I can be nice.”

The chains clinked as Undyne curled forward, letting the handcuffs go slack as she tried to pull away in the only direction she could.  The human moved with her, body pressing eagerly against her back as his fingers moved to cup her face and a thumb traced the top of her ear.

_No, no, no, god fucking damn it NO-_

The hand slipped lower, grazed the underside of her collarbone, then slipped into the space between her breasts.  Undyne felt her breath hitch he palmed her breast, then slid his thumb over the nipple…

“I can be real nice.”

With a garbled shriek, Undyne reached for her magic.  Like before, the handcuffs shocked her well before anything more than a teal glow could appear on the floor.  The electricity ripped through her body in a series of sharp jolts, throwing her mind to a stuttering halt.  She vaguely felt her spine arch as her ears rang and the muscles in her neck pulled tight-

 

The human slapped her across the face.  Undyne lifted her head groggily, chin painted with saliva that the cloth gag hadn’t been able to soak up.  The human was yelling something.  She couldn’t quite focus on what he was saying, but he looked pretty pissed off.  Why was _he_ mad?  It wasn't like he...oooohhh, right.  He'd been touching, so he must have got shocked too.  That was how electricity worked, right?  Ha, ha...served the creep right...

He moved to slap her again and Undyne reflexively ducked backward, letting the hand swing impotently in front of her face.  The move overbalanced her, and she yelped as the handcuffs jerked tight for a long, painful moment and-

_PING-_

Her eyes widened as bolt holding her handcuffs to the floor finally popped free.

“-so don’t you dare try that shit with me, _princess-_ ” the human breathed threateningly, taking a step forward.

With one, fluid motion, Undyne whipped her legs up and slammed them into his chest, throwing all her anger, frustration, and hatred for this perverted creep and his entire race into the strike.  He flew backward like a rag doll, slammed hard against the wall, then crumpled to the floor with a single, agonized spasm.  A second later, a ripple of cold, vengeful satisfaction spread through her soul, and she bared her teeth in a feral grin.  Her EXP had increased.

Gritting her teeth, Undyne worked the handcuffs underneath her backside, then pulled them under her legs, leaving her wrists still bound, but in front of her now instead of behind.  Grimacing, she tore into the side of the gag with her claws until it fell away, then spat out the wad of soiled fabric with a sigh of relief.

“It’s EMPRESS Undyne to you, _human,_ ” she spat, then stood, carefully walked over to the body to avoid tripping on the chain between her ankles, and coldly began to search his body for a key.

===

“She’s back?!”

“Oh, thank the _stars_.”

“Captain!!  Oh my god, you had us worried!”

Undyne ignored the voices as she staggered down the hidden path and into a steep-sided valley below the foothills of Mount Ebbot.  As she pressed forward, a sense of calm and safety seeped into her, and she unconsciously slowed her pace.  She’d helped pick this valley herself as the site for the first, above-ground monster settlement.  It was well-hidden, easy to defend, and had its own source of clean  water that they could rely on for farming and general use.  Her people had named it Sanctuary…

“Is she ok?”

“Captain, are you…”

“Somebody get Alphys and a healer, quick!”

Undyne impassively kept walking, past the point where the path broadened into a full-sized road, and up to the gate that lead into town.  She hadn’t been able to find her shoes before she left the human’s camp and the road had not been kind to her thin, fishy skin.  Mercifully, her feet had gone numb a few miles out, and they seemed to stay that way as long as she just kept moving…

“U-Undyne?! W-what are you…oh my god, _sit down!_ Are you ok? What happened?!”

Undyne bumped into something short and scaly.  Staggering to a halt, she blinked and looked down.  Alphys’ face swam into focus near her waist, looking up at her with uncertainty and anxious concern.

“I got them,” Undyne rasped, baring her teeth in a broad grin that quickly tightened into a grimace as she sat heavily on the road and her feet started to throb.  “I got them all…”

“W-what?” Alphys asked, kneeling next to her.  Undyne lunged forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, laughing softly in her ear.

“They won’t bother us anymore Alphys.  Those humans that have been ambushing out convoys,” she whispered, giggling weakly.  There was a thin, brittle sound to her voice, and it sent a chill down the lizard monster's spine as her friend continued.  "No more dead children, no more lost civilians, no more fights to get people out of the Underground, no more, no more, _no more_..."

“Shhh, it’s o-okay, just t-try not to move too much,” Alphys stuttered, hugging Undyne back as the manic laughter grew more shrill, and her friend’s shoulders began heaving against her chest.  With a start, Alphys realized that she was sobbing.  “U-U-Undyne?  W-why are you crying?!  Are you hurt?”

“They won't bother us anymore," Undyne gasped, still giggling as tears ran down her face.  "They can't _because I killed them all.  Every...last...one..."_

She trailed off into incoherent giggles and sobs.  Alphys held her tightly, expression confused and horrified as she held her Empress and looked around frantically for the healer.

"I-It's o-okay," she stuttered, at a complete loss for anything to say.  "Y-you did what you had to do..."

"It doesn't feel good," Undyne groaned, feeling her soul give an uneasy throb in her chest.  In this place of safety, this sanctuary for her people, the cold, murderous satisfaction that had fueled her escape felt terrifyingly unnatural.  Sick and dangerous, like a chunk of jagged metal at the bottom of a pond where small children went to wade.  "I shouldn't be here, I..."

"Sit down!" Alphys insisted sharply as Undyne half stood.  It was a mark of how tired the warrior must have been that she immediately complied with a pained sigh.  "You're safe now, just w-wait for the healer..."

"Not worried about me," Undyne mumbled, eyelids drooping as she struggled to stay awake.  "Worried...about all...of you."

**Author's Note:**

> *squeaks this into the contest entry at the last possible minute.* HA-finally got it done...this was an idea I've been meaning to finish up for a few months now. Always did wonder why Undyne had long hair. It's pretty, but anyone who's ever actually been in a fight can tell you that it's one of the first things the other person will go for...
> 
> As always, feel free to leave comments and ask questions ^_^


End file.
